


Mitch Did So Good

by SweetJulieFace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Making Out, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: What happens when the two couples try and celebrate Mitch's 8 pts in 6 game (before game 7) success in the playoffs





	Mitch Did So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd any mistakes are mine. If you Googled yourself and found this, you know what you're doing, let's not judge each other ok? :)
> 
> This just kinda happened in my brain and I wrote it quick... idk... lol

_8 points in 6 games_ … is what is going through Mitch’s head as he’s delightfully being pressed into the bed at his head and his hips. His arms are wrapped around Stephanie’s legs as she rides his face, gripping the headboard as his tongue dances from her folds to her clit, sucking gently and then back again, her whimpering just one sound in the room. He’s moaning into her from her delicious taste and from Sydney who is riding him reverse cowgirl so she can play with her tits and put on a show for Matt who is at the end of the bed, stroking himself at the sight in front of him. Matt’s giving commentary in a soft, deep voice, telling Sydney to either go faster or slower, trying to keep Mitch lasting. Mitch will though, he’ll do as Matt says until Matt tells him to cum. He always does.

“Good job Mitchy.” Matt says as he hears Stephanie cry out for a third orgasm already. 

She taps out and gets off his face, Mitch groaning in opposition, but she doesn’t go far and lays out next to him, kissing him, tasting herself and sucking his lips to get every last drop he didn’t already swallow.

“Now Mitch, grab Sydney’s hips and fuck her like you mean it, but don’t you dare cum.” Matt says and Mitch complies, tightly holding Sydney up as he fucks up into her. Matt approaches on his knees, kissing Sydney and swallowing her deep moans as he reaches down and rubs her clit, making her cum and squirt onto Mitch’s dick, soaking him and the bedspread beneath them as the seconds tick by with her still orgasming. Mitch slows to a stop as Matt helps Sydney off of Mitch, laying her sweetly next to Stephanie who draws her in for a kiss before they both turn to watch Matt get between Mitch’s legs.

“Wow, Mitch, I haven’t seen Syd squirt this much in a while. Good boy.” He says, looking up at Mitch who whines at the praise, words still escaping him. “Can I show my gratitude? Taste my lady on you? Can I, Mitch?” Matt says while taking a finger to Mitch’s upper thigh covered in Sydney’s slick and bringing it to his mouth to taste her.

“Yes Matt, please please please.” Mitch finds these few words before moaning as Matt takes his dick into his mouth, sucking him down and slurping off Sydney’s juices and Mitch’s precum. He jacks Mitch with his hand as he lowers his tongue to the other places wet with Sydney, moaning contently as he tastes the two of them. He licks at Mitch’s thighs, his balls, taint, asshole. She’s everywhere and Mitch is so thankful for it as he’s licked slick enough for Matt to insert just a finger comfortably into him and it feels so good right now. 

He hears Matt whisper “Yes Steph, do it.” And Mitch barely registers feeling Stephanie’s fingers at his lips, they taste of Sydney, and Mitch would have been sorry he missed the two ladies playing with each other if he didn’t have Matt between his legs. He sucks on Stephanie’s fingers for a little bit, feeling the urge to cum himself build while Matt suckles him a bit more, and then it is too much.

“Matt… Matt, can I cum? Please can I cum? I’ve been so good…” Mitch trails off and Matt sucks a bit harder before pulling off and telling Mitch ‘Yes’ quickly before sucking him back down, not wanting to miss a drop as Mitch cums harder than he’s ever had down Matt’s throat. Matt grins at Mitch with his eyes and as well as he can around Mitch’s dick as he hears the moaning getting more intense as he continues to suck on Mitch through the orgasm. Mitch is so boneless and brainless that he barely registers the sound of Matt jerking his dick until his chest is splashed with Matt’s cum. He’d be otherwise put off about it except Stephanie climbs over him to switch sides and both of the ladies assist in licking the cum off of his chest, Matt laying behind Sydney and rubbing her back, so Mitch does the same with Stephanie, just to comfort his girl. Mitch jolts a couple of times when the ladies decide to lick his nipples in the process.

Mitch sighs loudly and immediately starts giggling (because of course Mitch would) and they all join in, sated and happy to be cuddled on a bed after Mitch did so well.


End file.
